<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【珉浩】玉響 by ampil206218</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628302">【珉浩】玉響</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218'>ampil206218</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 幼妻嫁, 性幻想, 極道AU, 逆年齡差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩<br/>※ 極道AU / 年齡操作&amp;逆年齡差 / 幼妻嫁 / 很多我流私設<br/>※ OOC都是我的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【珉浩】玉響</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-19627032"> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">夜色瀰漫藍空，銀月勾高掛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">挪大的沈宅此刻燈火通明一片，橘緋光輝一閃一爍似盈盈燭火，飄晃著琥珀色的柔和暈影，隱隱予這古雅沉靜的建築添染了幾許溫熱的活氣，光影交錯下，暖意如若流水波動一般緩緩滲進斑駁磚石之中，倒是沖淡不少白日裡那肅穆不可親的凜冽之感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">庭前的一徑寬闊石路，黑衣的下僕整整齊齊分為二排，恭敬低首，靜靜隨沈昌珉佇立在門口等待。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">他面色沉靜，雙手背後，身姿如竹一般挺然卓越，一襲玄色漸層和服，紋有雲霧與柏松圖樣，外穿暗綠綴金線紋樣的外掛，襯得整個人更是貴雅又精神。柔軟的褐髮凌散地垂下來，未同往常一般整齊梳後，搭著一雙似鹿的明眸，少些厚重，卻意外地透出些清朗凜然的男孩氣來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉的目光眺望遠方，直至一台熟悉的黑色小型禮車冒著熾白燈光，徐徐駛來，那對鹿眸才方亮了亮，唇角顯而易見地翹起了一彎柔軟弧度。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">禮車拐過了彎，停駛門前，沈昌珉見狀隨即下了層層階梯走去，只見司機都還未下車給後座的人拉開車門，那孩子便自行開了門，伴隨著清朗的一聲呼喚，迫不及待地跳了下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「哥！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">一張漂亮小臉登時映入眼簾之內，隨即，啪嗒啪嗒地，沈昌珉的未婚妻，鄭家的小太陽，像披著漫天的撲爍碎星，火紅紅地朝人跑了過來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉笑著張開雙臂，鄭允浩順勢便如兔子般一蹦跳，撲進那寬厚的懷裡，雙臂親暱地攀上對方的肩膀，那還未全然成熟的嗓子細軟，喚著人時彷彿都帶著能流出蜜的奶味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">三個月不見，男孩似乎長高了點，但到底是十六歲的青春年紀，枝枒還未完全抽長，個子約莫只到了沈昌珉肩膀上去幾分，小巧仿如尊掌心瓷物，襯著精膩五官，好女難以辨別，沈昌珉注視著，內心幾乎軟成了一片。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「好久不見！」男孩露出了一個大大的笑臉，彎起的眼睛讓他看起來像隻傻呼呼的小狐狸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「好久不見。」摟著身前纖細腰肢，沈昌珉眼簾低斂，目光溫柔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「終於能見到哥——」鄭允浩語氣興奮，彷彿都可以看到他頭上有一對粉嫩的兔子耳朵在來回拍動。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「我也期待很久了。」沈昌珉柔柔說道，三個月，對他來說真的太久太久了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「是說怎麼沒穿制服？換了衣服才過來的？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩並沒有穿著學校制服，取而代之的是一套靛紫色的和服，長長下襬繡有簇簇瑰麗花團，簡約又不失富華，一襲端雅緊裹著稚嫩身軀，細瘦的軟腰隱隱沒在重重布料之下，已經可以瞧得出來成年後得是多麼招人的風韻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉目光霎時暗了暗，然隨即又恢復如初。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「因為在學校運動了一整天，衣服都沾到泥土太髒了......不想那樣來見哥。」鄭允浩揉了揉鼻子，有些不好意思地說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「讓哥等很久了嗎——對不起，從學校到家的時候已經很晚了.....早知道應該直接過來的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「沒關係，我也是剛忙完。」男人安哄道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「而且允浩為了見我還特地換了衣服，哥很開心。」唇角弧度盈盈，又道：「來，站好，讓我仔細看看。」他目光上下游移，細細地打量著面前的未婚妻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">未婚妻照他的話乖巧地併著雙腿，手輕攏垂前，沈昌珉發現對方的頭髮似乎也長了些，墨黑的髮絲軟軟搭了下來，合著薄紫色的刺繡和服，純潔又憫然，恍神間似乎真是畫本裡所描繪的，月暈下漣豔光輝的小巧花精了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「嗯？我好像說過.....我喜歡紫色？」沈昌珉想了想，說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">果不其然，對方一聽立刻臉紅如熟透的蘋果，小心思被點破似的，尷尬地支支吾吾，卻是說不出話來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「所以才選了這套嗎？」年長的男人見此笑彎了眼，故意繼續問道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「.....嗯。」鄭允浩不自在地撓了撓後腦，目光游離，耳尖緋紅，「那哥覺得好看嗎？」語落，年少的孕子輕輕拉住男人的外衫前襟，眼睛亮亮的，稍抿的唇透著期待。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">伸手撫上男孩細長的頸子，沈昌珉輕輕捏了捏那小巧圓潤的耳垂，嗓音溫柔得好若能滴出水來：「很好看，我們允浩，穿什麼都那麼漂亮。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩立即欣喜地綻開了笑靨，但隨即又似是覺得自己的反應實在太過直白，他不好意思地咬了咬唇，像個朝主人撒嬌的小動物，下意識用鼻尖輕蹭對方鋒銳的下顎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">年長的未婚夫那毫不吝嗇的稱讚總是讓孕子不知該如何是好，這是大人的餘韻嗎？鄭允浩心想，不然為何對方總是能那般游刃有餘地親吻他、撫摸他、讚許他呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「下次穿我送你的那套吧，穿起來一定也很好看。」沈昌珉說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩卻是略些為難地眨了眨眼，像是抱怨，語氣卻又分明滿足：「哥你說的是哪件？每次都送來太多了......根本穿不完。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「因為我們允浩穿什麼都適合啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「不是這個問題......！」孕子小力地捶了他一下，但分明就是被順了毛極為滿意的樣子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉不禁又愉悅地笑出了聲，他稍稍垂首湊前，輕吻對方的側頰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「.....擦了香水嗎？」仔細一聞，才注意到對方身上的香氣略顯濃厚，過於甜膩的玫瑰味蓋住了清雅剔透的百合花，沈昌珉下意識挑了挑眉，問道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「啊、是出門的時候不小心把香水弄倒沾上的，因為趕著來就沒有再換一套衣服了——味道很濃嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩邊說邊吸吸鼻子，聞了聞袖口，他眉頭小小蹙起，嘟囔著：「唔、好像真的有點濃.....」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「沒關係。」沈昌珉看著面前人嘟起唇，稍稍皺著眉宇的模樣，不禁起了些壞心思，原先按著男孩耳朵的手緩緩移到那豐盈唇瓣，指尖輕輕地揉了揉，帶著那麼點狹弄的意味，瞇起眼笑道：「只是有點好奇是不是全部都是玫瑰味呢。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩愣了愣，反應過後立即紅了臉頰，他奶著音短促嚷了一聲：「......哥——！」接著不由分說扯弄對方的衣襟，撇開目光不敢去看面前那故意逗弄他、笑出大小眼的年長男人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">真可愛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉抬起男孩的下顎，那對眼睛，溜溜地轉，侷促地避開他，沒多久卻又輕輕地咬著唇，帶點試探與無辜，小心翼翼地望回來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">男人帶笑，他湊前柔柔地吻上那烏黑圓潤的眼眸，唇瓣似乎都還能感受到纖長的眼睫在輕微地顫抖，他又吻了下去，下眼、臉頰、直勾精巧的鼻尖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">「真可愛，允浩，真的好可愛。」沈昌珉說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">真想直接吃掉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩是沈昌珉親自定下的，還未過門的妻子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">說來有趣，他們二人年齡稱得上是差距略大，當年初見，沈昌珉高中畢業，那漂亮的孕子才正逢七五三的年紀，小小一隻像是能捧在掌心撫弄的軟綿幼兔，丁點危險性都沒有，讓人極難想像這孩子的家庭也是同沈昌珉一般，披著黑夜與血色刀鋒過活的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">因此在鄭允浩十二歲時，沈昌珉單方面地提出訂下婚約的要求，十足讓人意外，畢竟誰都無法相信，那如若蟒蛇一般陰冷晦暗的沈家少主會選擇一好似白紙，無比通透乾淨的孩子，而非是年齡相近，手腕能力都與其相匹配的孕子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">若是為了利益，偏生鄭家的勢力也未及沈家，相較之下甚至可以說是大大高攀了，誰不知道這道上，要做什麼事可都得先看看沈家的臉色，丁點肆意放縱，可都隨時會栽在他們手上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">——不僅僅是因為沈家的背景雄厚，更是因為他們歷來的家主幾乎各個都是讓人膽顫心驚、瘋子一般的危險傢伙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">但說是對方會因為情感——那倒也是讓人難以想像，沈家的繼承人向來難以捉摸，到了沈昌珉這代更可以說是青出於藍更勝於藍，雖對方還未全然繼承家主之位，但他的父親因病休養許久，權利幾乎均由他所把持，組內或多或少都已將他當成了家主看待，只是差上那麼個表面的傳承儀式罷了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">不過外界紛紛擾擾目光碎語，話題中心的人物卻是不甚在意，至少對沈昌珉來說，他並不是很在乎別人怎麼看待他與他未過門的妻子的婚約到底是因什麼利益因素而結下的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">反正說了實話也沒人信。他想，然後冷不防湊前親了一口鄭允浩沾上蛋糕糖霜的鮮紅嘴唇，引來對方呀的一聲，被嚇得豎起兔子耳朵的那種。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">不過如果不是鄭允浩，沈昌珉總想自己也不會知道還有這麼一個勢力盤踞在他曾經感興趣的那塊地盤，畢竟與他的家族相較，對方的家族可謂稱得上是磊落光明的正人君子了，丁點也沒有那股黑道的血腥氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">光看就覺得他們根本是不會有交集的兩家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">也難怪婚約會惹旁人猜疑，也難怪鄭家在道上並不是何等舉足輕重的存在，畢竟要走得越高，有些事情，到底還是得狠了下心去做，權利也是這樣，濺了血凝成墨色，骨子裡早滿是浸透了腥濃的惡業。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">婦人之仁，無謂的憐憫，過度的諒解，決定了鄭家也只能止步於此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">但沈昌珉雖這般認為，卻也無法反駁，或許就是因為在克制律己的家庭出生，因此鄭允浩才能保有那般純然美好的心性——更尤其對方還是孕子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">人們對孕子總是過於小心，但這並不難以理解，畢竟孕子身為唯一擁有生育能力的存在，卻沒有與其相配的身體素質——常人體會到的一丁點疼痛，對他們來說卻是以十倍的程度放大，因受傷抑或病痛，甚至是生產而死，實在十足輕易。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">他的母親亦是生下他後便離世了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">因此雖是長男，但鄭允浩卻沒有繼承家業的資格，取而代之的是小其幾歲，卻非孕子的妹妹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">偶爾沈昌珉會想，被精心呵護，在上學前幾乎是足不出戶，興許也是鄭允浩見到他的時候卻毫無恐懼的主因之一，畢竟對方可是連他是誰都完全不知道呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">他曾問過孩子對自己的第一印象是什麼——「嚴肅卻溫柔的哥哥。」對方彼時滿臉認真，清亮聲音卻因為嘴裡還嚼著草莓蛋糕，而顯得含含糊糊、黏黏膩膩的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">如果把這話告訴曹圭賢——那傢伙估計會瞪大眼睛，一臉：「那孩子確定自己沒有看錯人嗎？確定他指的是沈昌珉嗎？」的懷疑表情吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">會說他溫柔的，大概也就只有這個孩子了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">想至此，目光飄向面前認真埋首在蛋糕裡的男孩，沈昌珉又沒忍住輕笑出聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">事實上，曹圭賢曾提醒過他這興許是個計謀，珍貴的孕子人人都想擁有，而怎麼如此恰好，一個全然稚嫩的孩子就來到了他的面前，未被誰許下，從裡到外乾淨透明得不似凡物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">但沈昌珉並不視這為某種拙劣的陷阱，更甚來說，他將其當為命運。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉還記得是那樣的一天，他隨當時還未受病痛所困的父親出席一場道上的聚會，許多人攜著妻兒同來，卻是自動分了不同的包廂落座，一邊是婦孺，一邊則是各家的掌權者，而他身為沈家下任的繼承人，自然是與一群老狐狸共處一室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">彼時他仍有些沉不住氣，到底是年輕，做事粗暴不知輕重，還沒完全學著父親那面帶笑內藏毒的陰狠，只覺和這些滑頭油面的傢伙們打交道實在惹人心煩，便隨口找了個理由溜出去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">那是一個很大的和宅，作為聚會的場所，極為隱私，並且雅緻悠然。寬廣的庭院，大片的櫻樹結開了花，一簇簇相映盛放，片葉都被染得團紅一氣，彷彿畫本裡描繪的華美仙宮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">暖金色的陽光穿透謐綠樹叢，從交雜的縫隙間零零散散灑了下來，而平靜的池面上粼粼波光，好若溶進碎落的夕色，徐風伴過時晃起漣漪，幻美得令人屏息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉慢悠悠的走在彎拱小橋上，望著一片明朗的池塘出神，卻未料一顆編繡小球陡然滾落在他足前，他略疑惑地抬頭，隨之而來的便是縈繞滿身花氣，因為追著球而莽撞撲進他懷裡的鄭允浩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">帶著與腥烈血氣背道而馳的純白，如若天間春色化為的妖精，全然不知面前人是何等被畏懼忌憚的存在，是任何人都得小心相待，深恐冒犯的沈家少主，孩子只微微張唇，睜著一雙粹亮眼瞳柔軟地、天真的望來，滿是能見底的一方澄澈分明。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉難以形容那個瞬間。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">但他只知道自己想要擁有這個孩子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">好像除了瀕臨死亡的時候，那是第一次心臟跳得如此劇烈——擁有他，大腦在狂烈地叫囂著，擁有面前的人，從裡到外，親吻、擁抱、進入、讓孩子因為自己而顫抖哀泣，抑或甜美地扭擺著纖軟的腰肢，貪婪吞吃那埋進體內的性器。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">這個孩子會求著自己討要高潮，會羞恥卻又浪蕩地將細瘦的雙腿張開，尋求那能令他小小的、稚嫩的身軀受孕的男人，而自己的名子將成為那孩子口中唯一能夠呼喊的解脫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">那雙烏黑的眼睛是自己的，小巧的唇也是自己的，羊脂般滑膩的肌膚更是自己的，那孩子全部的全部都是屬於他的——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">只能注視著沈昌珉，也只能被沈昌珉擁有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">——要不是後來曹圭賢為了找他而尋過來，不然或許他早誘哄著將面前的孩子帶走，他確實有完全的把握不讓任何人知道鄭允浩的下落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">因此沈昌珉不得不承認，他曾經對曹圭賢的恰好出現耿耿於懷許久。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">但同時，他卻也極為清楚這孩子就像是一隻被安好養在鳥籠裡的金絲雀，纖弱，天真，不知世事，要是被親吻，肯定還會笑出悅耳甜美的聲音，被撫摸，會順從地張開手攀附而上，這樣的孩子可以承受他的一切，卻又無法承受。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">野獸怎能控制撕碎獵物的力道？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">而那時候曹圭賢是怎麼說的呢？啊、什麼樣的人會對一個僅僅才七歲的孩子產生佔有的慾望呢？縱然那是孕子，是一個已經可以承受他的全數，敞開青澀身軀受孕的孩子，可要被摧毀卻也是如此容易。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">所以自那次初遇後，沈昌珉隔了一段時間才去登門探望鄭允浩，雖然鄭家人因為他的拜訪而嚇得不清——畢竟除了曹圭賢之外，沒人知道鄭允浩究竟是怎麼與沈家的少主認識，又是怎麼令這個雖然年輕，但已經讓許多人畏懼提防的青年留了心思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">而當然，鄭家人一開始對他十足警惕，沈家少主對一個小家族的孩子陡然的愛護確實頗為惹人生疑，只是沈昌珉向來表面工夫做得極好，一笑便是溫柔體貼的模樣，沒花多少心思便讓這本就良善的一家人放下了戒心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">維持著這般無害可親的、彷彿只是把鄭允浩當成可愛弟弟疼愛的狀態過了好幾年，直至終於迎來對方十二歲的生日宴，他才主動在所有人面前提出自己要與鄭允浩訂下婚約的要求。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">還是在鄭家正欲宣布已經給鄭允浩談妥了其他婚約者的前一刻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉自知這樣的做法的確有些——嗯，不給人台階下，尤其當日來場的客人基本上哪個不知鄭家欽定的婚約對象是誰，而那個婚約者甚至也還在場呢，他這般於公開場合，強硬地、甚至半含脅迫意味的要求，直逼著鄭家的人答應他的「請求」，某方面來說確實是惡劣了些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">彼時隨沈家少主同來的崔珉豪甚至事後還向人表示——「昌珉哥，這真的是你最像流氓的一次了，這樣算強搶人家妻子嗎？」惹得沈昌珉多加了三倍的工作量給這小子作為說話不知輕重的處罰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">不過有點常識的人都不會願意得罪沈家，因此鄭允浩的家人就算再怎麼氣惱，也確實無法拒絕沈昌珉，甚至也不用再特意使些什麼手段，他們就會獻上自幼被保護得安然的孩子──好吧，沈昌珉承認後續小小的「勸說」在所難免，可誰讓他們太過固執呢？況且除了他之外，又有誰有資格擁有那個孩子？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">這話說來狂妄，卻是事實。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">不過，鄭允浩的家人對於這樁可以說是強行更改的婚約也並不是真正心服，按曹圭賢的話來說就是——「為了娶人家兒子，演戲演了好幾年，裝成一副和藹可親的模樣，讓人家一直以為沈家少主也沒有想像中恐怖嘛，結果最後面具都不戴了，直接施壓一定得把人交出來的男人能是什麼好人啊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">因此，按照鄭家所提的要求，沈昌珉與鄭允浩從以前想見就見，立刻縮減為一個月僅能見上寥寥一次，甚至還不能留宿。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉曾想過自己在他們眼中到底是有多麼糟糕抑或惡劣，才會讓人開出這種彷彿要分割他與鄭允浩的條件，他可不認為自己做過什麼真的很過分的事情（生日宴上當著鄭允浩的原婚配對象面前搶人這件事情另當別論）更何況那幾年，他可是對鄭允浩的家人也足夠親切友好的。（當然，當他這麼表示的時候，周遭的朋友們均非常默契地一同冷笑了幾聲）</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">不過礙於組內繁忙的事務，沈昌珉也並不是每月都能與鄭允浩見面──因此那孩子雖是他未過門的妻子，一開始卻是連親吻都會羞赧得閉上眼，不敢輕易觸碰他分毫，分明小時候還是個會拿球砸他的孩子，在訂下婚約後倒是小心翼翼起來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">要不是他一點一點的哄，估計對方會縮回蚌殼裡，都不探出丁點反應，雖然那樣倒也是十分可愛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">——這孩子真是不知道我對他用了多少心思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">沈昌珉拿過帕子細細拭掉鄭允浩嘴角沾上的蛋糕渣渣，目光柔和。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">不過沒關係，他想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">只要再等待一下，再忍耐一下，再幾個月的時間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">鄭允浩便完完全全都是屬於他的了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-19627032">
  <span class="ql-author-19627032 ql-size-10">TBC.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>